Insomnia
by Smart Angel
Summary: Okay, so He couldn’t sleep. What could he do now? Obviously he couldn’t just stay lying there or else he would die of boredom. He needed to do something. But it was hard to find something fun to do at… What time was it anyway? Dedicated to Lescribble


**This OneShot is dedicated to **_**lescribble**_**, who requested an oneshot fanfic "about the family? Presumably showing how their relationship is very much happy like in an everyday situation. As if they've adjusted to the mom-dad 6yrs apart blah." **

* * *

Sigh. Turn to the side. The other. Close the window and open the curtain. Go back to the futon. Go turn again. Go to the window and open the curtain. Go back to bed. Another sigh.

This wasn't working. He couldn't sleep. No matter how much he tried he couldn't sleep. For Kami's sake, he is six years old! Shouldn't insomnia come when you are ancient? Like, 25 years old?

Okay, so He couldn't sleep. What could he do now? Obviously he couldn't just stay lying there or else he would die of boredom. He needed to do something. But it was hard to find something fun to do at… What time was it anyway?

Hana looked at the digital clock that Tamao, put in his room a few months, so he wouldn't wake up late to school. It said 3:32 AM. Great. So even if he found something to do he couldn't do any noise because he would wake up the entire house.

He hated insomnia. How could grow ups live with this? He never once had trouble sleeping, so why now?

Sighing for a third time in the last few minutes, Hana stood up and opened his room's sliding paper door. Looked right, looked left and exited the room, being careful not to wake up Tamao. Sure, she wasn't his real mother, but both of them had somewhat a hard time letting go of those habits. For example, many times Tamao was the one yelling at him, slapping him and grounding him, even thought his real mother had already made it very clear that she did _not_ want Tamao acting as his mom. And Hana had to admit it was somewhat hard to stop thinking of Tamao as his mother figure. Sure, he didn't call her "kaa-chan" anymore, but when he wanted to do something, he would quite often ask Tamao, and not his parents, for permission. It was hard. Even if he changed what he called her, Hana couldn't stop thinking of her as his mother figure and his caretaker.

Not that his parents weren't trying. No, just the opposite. They tried way too hard. Hana knew he was a spoiled, hot-tempered brat, but they still were nice to him. His father tried hard to cook all his favorites foods, even thought once he cooked something that he was allergic to and Tamao had to cook something else for him. He would also always try to play with him and try to make Hana open up, tell him stories of the Shaman Fight and explaining everything for him. Well, everything but where babies came from. He just got really red and looked at his mother, who said in a year or so she would tell him. Well, at least they didn't make up some stupid story like normal grownups.

His mother also tried very hard. Every time she saw Tamao doing something for him, she would step in. If it was brushing his hair, carrying him to bed, picking him up at school, fixing his plate, helping him find something he forgot where he put… Every time she found out Tamao was near Hana she would go to where the two were and would see if it was something that Tamao usually did because it was her job as his "mother". Then she would step in, not caring if it was too obvious that she didn't want Tamao with her son, and continue whatever it was that Tamao was doing. And when she saw Tamao yelling at him, or trying to slap him as a punishment or ground him… Kami, did she get mad! She would interrupt at the moment, yell at Tamao for doing that, saying no one besides Yoh and her could do that to Hana, and then after she scared off Tamao asked him why she was yelling at him. Then depending if she thought Tamao was over reacting or not she would deal with the situation in her own way. And no, that did not mean slaps, it meant she would kneel down, look at him in the eye and explain why it was wrong in a very soft voice. No kidding, that how his mom acted with him.

Not that Hana didn't like that. No, quite the contraire. He loved that his parents were trying to get close to him and trying to make up for all the lost time. Hana was a brat and violent, so the fact that they accepted him, and even understood him, made him happy. One of his fears when he found out about his true parents was that they would come back, meet him, noticed how they lost 6 years of his life, how he sees Tamao as his mother figure and not like him, have a new child, and just abandon him with Tamao and never see him as their son.

So to know they still loved him and wanted to be with him and saw him as their son and… He was happy. He loved that his parents had accepted him but… But still, there was something… He couldn't explain it but…

He was only 6, damn it! Don't expect him to understand every single emotion he has! He didn't know why, but he still felt weird and hurt and sad. He felt like he needed to be away from them, not get too close. He was scarred.

But why? Don't ask him. Hana is only a six year old shaman.

Careful not to make any noise, Hana headed towards the stairs. He still hadn't figured out what exactly he would do, but figured an idea would come to mind soon.

"Hana-kun? What are you doing up so late?"

Busted! He turned around to see his father, standing in front of his room.

"What about you?" Hana asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest and frowning a little bit.

Yoh couldn't help but laugh. His son was adorable and strong, just like Anna.

"I heard something on the hallway, so I came to check." He smiled.

"But why are you awake?" Hana looked at him serious "You would never wake up just because I'm walking down the hall."

Again, Yoh laugh. His son was so smart.

"I couldn't sleep." He answered, still smiling. "What about you ?"

"Same."

"Good!" Good that he was only 6 and had insomnia? "Let's go eat something then!"

Yoh didn't give his son a chance to reply, he was already halfway down the stairs, heading to the kitchen.

Hana followed him. He wasn't planning on eating anything. In fact, he wasn't sure if he wanted to eat something. Tamao kept all the sweets and candy hidden somewhere, so in the kitchen all they had was food for meals, fruits and vegetables. All boring.

"So, what do you want to eat?" Yoh asked with a smile, opening the door of the refrigerator, looking inside for something to eat.

"I don't want eat anything." He looked bored ! Tamao keeps all the fun food in her room."

"Fun Food?" his father asked, closing the door and looking at his son curious.

"Candy." He explained, sitting down "Sweets. Everything that has sugar or that tastes sweet she hides somewhere."

"I noticed that there weren't many foods that taste sweet in the kitchen." He had a thoughtful look "In fact, I noticed you don't eat a lot of sweets. I just figured you didn't like it that much."

Was his father stupid or something? Asakura Hana not liking sweets?! That was the reason why Tamao hid them! Why wouldn't he not like sweets?!

"No…" he shook his head violently "I love sweets! Anything that tastes sweet! Tamao just thinks that they are suppose to be for special occasions so I'm not allowed to eat them!" he now had looked angry "Only when I ask her, and she says no."

"Well, that's another thing we'll have to change." Both shamans looked in the direction of the voice and saw Asakura Anna, wide awake at the kitchen door. "From now on your father and I" Hana knew she called him that because she wanted him to know that they were his parents, not Tamao "are in charge of what you eat. If you want something sweet to eat right before or right after a meal, ask us. Otherwise just assume you can take it, unless we tell you before you can't."

"Can I eat one now?" he decided to test his luck.

She shook her head.

"Is too late, you should be sleeping" she entered the kitchen and then looked at her husband "And you too" she put her hands on her hips "You two, back to bed. Now."

"But I can't sleep!" Hana protested.

"6 years old and already has insomnia?"

Why did she have to say that?

"And what's your excuse?" she looked at her husband.

"Can't sleep either." He, unlike his son, answered with a smile.

She let out a deep sigh and sat down by her son.

"Okay, what's on your mind?" Anna looked at Hana.

"My mind?" Hana asked confused. She nodded. "Nothing."

"There has to be something." She looked at Yoh, who was now serious.

Hana only shook his head.

"You did look strange when we picked you up earlier today at school." Yoh was thoughtful, but this time, instead of looking curious thoughtful he looked serious thoughtful. Hana had never seen his father serious. It was… Weird, to say the least. His mother was usually the one who was serious.

"Weird?" he frowned. He didn't look weird. He came back normal.

"Yes, weird." His mother answered, now looking at him.

"You didn't say a lot and looked angry and sad." Yoh sat down in front of him. Now he looked sad. "Did something happen? Were you upset with something?"

Was it that obvious that?

"No." He silently hoped that the story of Pinocchio that his teacher told him long ago when he was around 4 wasn't true. He didn't lie usually, he hated that, but now… He didn't want to tell them either.

They exchanged looks. It looked like they understood what the other was thinking, having a private conversation, which annoyed Hana. He wished he knew what they were talking about, to know if they were talking about him.

"Then what were you thinking about before coming out of your room?" Anna asked, now looking at her son.

"I said, not…" he paused. "I was thinking about the two of you and Tamao."

Anna's expression turned dark. She hated when Hana mentioned Tamao. She hated the fact that Tamao lied to him during all those years and now Hana saw her as his mother figure. Sure, part of it was their fault for leaving, but when Anna left her little baby in her care she didn't mean she wanted Tamao to assume her role as a mother! No! Anna wanted to be the one Hana called "mommy" and the one Hana thought about when he was scared and wanted someone to hold him.

To Yoh it was just as hard. Looking at his son he thought about all the times they could have spent together, the time they missed. Yoh knew he was losing a huge part of his son's life, but when he saw him, the morning after they woke up, eating the breakfast Ryu made him and talking so fluently and complaining about Tamao pulling his hair… When he saw Hana getting ready for school, running to get his backpack and talking to Amidamaru… That's when he really realized that his son was grown up now. That he missed his first word, his first steps, his first day of school, that he doesn't know Hana's favorite foods and what he likes and dislikes… That day when he saw Ryu opening the door for him and Hana walking away, forgetting to say goodbye to him and to Anna was when he really noticed that Hana wasn't the little baby boy he remembered, and that he was a 6 year old boy now, and no matter how much Yoh wished for it, he would never be able to go back in time and life those six years by his side.

And it was pretty obvious to him that Hana did not think of him of a father yet.

"Thinking about the fact we left you?" Yoh asked, earning surprise looks from both Anna and Hana. They never talked about that. It was almost an unspoken rule.

"Maybe… But not exactly." Hana looked down. They were going to make him say it.

"What is it then? Exactly…" Yoh asked, still earning worried looks from Anna. She didn't want to hear it. She didn't want to know about how her son, her Hana, thought about Tamao as a mother.

"Well…" he looked like he was shrinking, sliding his body down the table.

"It has something to do with school as well, doesn't it?"

He nodded, not looking up.

"Can you tell us?"

Hana continued looking down.

"They tease me at school." He started slowly, not looking up. "Sometimes they tease me about you two."

"About us?" Anna asked confused.

"Yeah. That you two left. They usually only make fun of me about being a shaman and sometimes say something about Tamao and the two of you… But today they said…" he sighed, starting to feel something funny under his nose. "They said it was only a matter time before you left again."

And he didn't need to say anything else. Now everything made sense. Hana coming back from school like that, and the fact that he always tried to keep some distance between the three of them… Hana was scared. He was scared that they were going to leave again. He didn't want to get hurt, get too attach to them and then being hurt again. Hana didn't know for sure that they were there to stay. He was scarred, afraid… He didn't trust them. He didn't know they were staying there.

And who can blame him? If they left once, how could he know they weren't going to leave again?

Anna then hugged her son, holding him close. He looked surprised for a second, but then he threw his arms around her neck and started to cry. This was the closest they have ever been. Yoh stood up from where he was and kneeled down by his wife, putting a hand on his son's back as he cried.

They couldn't help but feel guilty. It was their fault that he suffered like that. It was their fault that he went through so much. It was heartbreaking seeing Hana like that, crying.

It took some time before Hana finally calmed down. He was letting out all the feelings that have been bolted up, keeping him from a good night sleep.

"Sorry…" he said, pulling away from his mother and cleaning his tears, feeling embarrassed.

"It's okay." Yoh answered with a smile. Hana then looked at his mother, and saw that she also had a small smile.

"Next time someone says something like that to you, punch them, okay?" Anna said, resting her forehead on her son's forehead, with a playful smile.

"I like to kick better. It's harder for the teacher to see it." He was smiling now, his eyes still a little wet.

"Then kick them hard. Okay?" Anna smiled, touching his nose very quickly, then she backed away a little and looked at Yoh "Can you make some hot-chocolate milk for him so he can sleep, Yoh? With a lot of sugar."

Yoh smiled brightly.

"Sure!" he stood up and went to the refrigerator, getting the milk.

Hana looked at Anna and then at Yoh and back at Anna, a mixture of confusion and curiosity in his face.

"How did you know that hot-chocolate milk makes me sleepy? And that I like with a lot of sugar?"

Both of them smiled.

"Well, when you were a little baby, long time ago, there was a night that you couldn't sleep." Anna started explaining.

"So I made you hot-chocolate milk, and accidently putted a lot of sugar. We gave it to you and you fell asleep after 2 minutes." He laughed "After that every time you trouble sleeping we would give it to you."

Hana smiled. His parents remembered that. They remembered a simple detail about him.

"Some things don't change…" Anna then stood up, putting Hana, who was sitting on her lap, on the ground "Now go to your room and get ready to sleep, we'll bring the hot-chocolate for you when it's ready, okay?"

Hana nodded and ran up the stairs, not looking back one time.

"That explains why he was up…" She then looked at her husband, who was warming the milk "What about you?"

He smiled sadly.

"I was worried about Hana. I saw him today and knew something was bothering him. But I also knew that he wouldn't tell me. I was worried and didn't know what to do. Then I heard him coming out of his room and brought him here, hoping maybe he would tell me what was wrong."

Anna shook her head, trying to hold a smile.

"You are such a worried father."

He laughed, adding the hot chocolate to the now hot milk and mixing it.

"What about you? What were you doing here, late at night?" he looked at her over his shoulders.

Her smile disappeared, being replaced by the expression that today she only wore if it was concerned one person: Tamao.

"I heard Tamao talking to Ryu about Hana's birthday, in three weeks." She turned her head, angry "She said she was going to bake his favorite cake. From scratch." She let out a _tsk_ sound "I asked her what cake it was, and she said it was a chocolate cake, covered in chocolate with chocolate fudge, and some other details… She said he always loved that cake and she would only bake it in special occasions, and that it was _really_ hard to bake." Now he could tell she was mocking her.

He laughed.

"So you decided to…"

"I'm going to bake Hana's cake." She said, now looking embarrassed "But… I can't remember how to bake as well as Tamao." Yoh had to hold a laugh. Anna never cooked as well as Tamao "So I need to practice. I want it to be perfect. It is his birthday cake."

"And you couldn't do that during the day because…?" she looked down, blushing. That made Yoh laugh "You were embarrassed! How cute!"

"Shut up!" she said, looking down, not meeting his eyes.

"Anna-chan was embarrassed… Kawaii…" he continued to laugh, now holding Hana's hot chocolate.

"How old are you, Yoh?! Act like an adult!" and with that, she grabbed the hot chocolate from Yoh's hand and marched upstairs, angry. Yoh laughed again and followed her. Good thing that he still didn't feel sleepy…

Teaching Anna how to bake a cake would take a long time.

* * *

**Okay, I have no idea what happened in this ending, but that's how it is. This fanfic was dedicated to **_**Lescribble **_**who asked me for a Hana fanfic. Here it is! Sorry it took so long … I hope you liked it! **


End file.
